hm64fandomcom-20200213-history
Elli
Elli lives at the Bakery with her grandmother, Ellen, and the bakery master, Jeff. The majority of her time is spent helping run the bakery. Both of her parents passed when she was young, but she will tell you about how her father was a famous fisherman. She is a very talented chef and has a love for both cooking and food. She's somewhat insecure of her weight and will sometimes express jealousy of the thinner girls or ask you if her weight is okay. If Elli's affection for you is the highest of every bachelorette, she'll give an embroidered hankerchief on your birthday. Elli's birthday is Fall 1. Giving her a gift on this day raises her affection for you more than it usually would. Your rival for Elli is Jeff. To learn about Elli's picture, visit the Photo Album page. Gifts Good *Pie/Cookies *Small/Medium Fish *Your Dog Best *Eggs *Milk *Cake *Big Fish Worst *Insects Events Fish Bonding :: If both Elli and Maria are at blue hearts or higher, you may find them by Greg's tent cooking fish. Maria remarks that Elli is very talented at this, to which Elli replies that she'll teach her sometime. Cooking Lesson :: If both Elli and Ann are at blue hearts or higher, Jeff may tell you that Elli is off today and in the back. You'll both be surprised to suddenly overhear Elli telling Ann that they'll have to start over baking. Ann is upset, saying that it's already the third time and she'd rather just go ahead with the incorrect batter. Ellen's Passing :: If Ellen is sitting outside, but not rocking, speaking to her will cause her to pass away. Elli will become devastated and lose interest in her love life due to grieving, and thus harder to woo. Love Events Sick Day :: If Elli is at a green heart color or higher on a rainy day, she can fall ill with a cold. Once entering the Bakery, Jeff will ask you to visit Elli. Visiting with her will raise her affection for you. Sprained Ankle :: If Elli is at a yellow heart or higher on a sunny day, she may fall and hurt her ankle. You'll find her beside the river by Greg's tent. If you offer to carry her home, rather than calling for help, her affection for you will raise. Dream Event :: If Elli is at a yellow heart color or higher, you may have a dream one night about your child hood. : "I'll be the mommy and you be the daddy." : "Honey, dinner is ready." : ...Playing house...The girl made mud cookies... : "No, don't eat it!" : "Help! Somebody, daddy!" : ...He got a stomachache and was sick in bed. : ...Then...Then? :: On the next sunny day, you'll find Stu and May playing house by the Midwife's house. Elli will arrive and tell you about how she used to play house as a kid. When she asks you if you've ever fallen ill playing house, tell her that you have to raise her affection for you. Concerned and Conflicted :: When Elli is at a pink heart, Jeff may ask you at the Bar how you feel about Elli. If answering that you like her, he'll tell you to treat her well. If answering that she's a friend, he'll become concerned, saying that Elli likes you. He'll then wonder what he should do, himself. Confession :: Once Elli is at a pink heart color, she may ask you if you're busy when leaving the Bakery. Telling her that it's okay to talk now will lead you both just outside of the Bakery. She'll confess her feelings to you and ask you about your's. If answering that you like someone else, she'll become disappointed and say that it's difficult to like somebody without reciprocated feelings. She'll then tell you goodbye and then smile while saying that she'll see you tomorrow. If answering that you do feel the same, she'll give you a kiss and tell you that she'll be waiting for you to propose. Rival Events Plump Girls :: You may walk into the Bakery to find Elli and Popuri speaking while Popuri orders. Elli expresses that she's jealous of Popuri's figure, as she can eat as much as she wants without gaining much weight. While Elli leave, Jeff will give Popuri her tea and tell her that he likes plump girls. Elli will come back and give Popuri her sweets. Looking Younger :: You may find Elli and Jeff at the river by Greg's tent. Jeff will lose a fish, causing him to become soaked with water in the process. Elli comments that he looks younger with him bangs let down. Marriage Baby :: When Elli delivers her child, Pastor Brown and the Midwife will be there to assist her. Upon showing her the baby, she'll response, "You hold him pretty well." When your child falls ill, you'll have the option to call the Midwife, the Potion Shop Master, or nobody. :: Midwife: "Oh, it's just the measles. He'll have a high fever, but it's no worry. After a while he'll get a rash and then his fever will break." "Well, well, you're new at this, aren't you? Don't worry. Just have him rest." :: Potion Shop Master: "Oh, it's the measles. He'll have a fever but you don't have to worry. After a while he'll get a rash and his temperature will go down." "Give him this potion later. He'll be OK. Just have him rest." :: Elli: "Oh, it's just the measles. It's OK. A rash will will appear soon, and then his temperature should go down. I don't remember having measles... But I wonder if my parents were worried. He's going to be alright, so we should get some sleep." Miscellaneous Married Life *Elli will cook a soup, a cake, and an omelette for special occasions. *Elli will either crate the eggs or feed the chickens daily. Category:Bachelorettes Category:Bakery